


Please notice me, roommate.

by JessicaIcePrincess



Series: Typical final year student [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, bffwonhui, dentalstudentJun, medicalstudentMingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: Mingyu don't understand why his roommate is so arrogant. "Do all dental students are always behaving like this?"Jun hates his room mate by because he is a "typical medical student".Wonwoo acts as the peace keeper.





	Please notice me, roommate.

It’s not the first time for Jun to get a medical student to be his roommate. Every single year, he always got a medical student as his roommate. Being a roommate with a medical student, it was a mess, not a bless.

_When he was in his third year, Jun got Dokyeom as his roommate, who is a first year medical student. Being a first year medical student, Dokyeom was so excited and very eager to learn about medicine, and looked forward to get Jun’s attention, who was a senior. He knew that a dental student like Jun also already learn the basic anatomy and all things related to medicine during the first year. Dokyeom, being an innocent he is, talked and asked Jun a lot of questions about the anatomy, a subject that Jun hates the most._

_“Junnie hyung, about the cranial nerves for head and neck, which nerves again control the muscle of facial expression?”_

_“Go and get your anatomy book, boy.”_

_“Junnie hyung, why did you guys still learn medicine like us but you didn’t apply it that much when you’re treating your patient, right? I mean, you didn’t auscultate every single patient that comes to your chair?”_

_“Then why did you medical people bother to ask patient to open their mouth and identify if there’s tonsillitis when they have fever? Why bother to check the head and neck area if they are not your concern?”_

_Jun never answered Dokyeom’s non-stop questions. On the last day before the semester break begin, Jun finally said something to Dokyeom._

_“Boy, whatever your questions you asked me previously, wait until you enter your clinical year. You will know later. Clinical application, they say. Good luck.”_

Jun noticed that his new roommate already checked in the room the moment he saw some things already placed neatly on the other side. _Well at least this one looks better. Neat. Clean. Very organised._

_“Can you just at least clean your area little bit? Pick up your notes! Don’t mess them and put on my side!”_

_Last year was a nightmare. At first, Seungcheol seems like a good medical senior. His appearance looks somewhat okay, very stylish and looks like a bad boy genius senior. But who knew that this final year medical student was actually an opposite? However, there’s one good thing about Seungcheol that he could proudly say. He’s chill and outgoing._

_“Yo, Junnie! How your paeds clinic today? Still having problem with that patient?”_

_“Hyung, you got to believe me! That boy, he acted so well! Like, really well. I really wanna to slap him if I’m not thinking about my precious requirements I need to settle on him.”_

_“What did he do again? Bite your finger?” With a cookie on his hand, Seungcheol keep munching and positioned himself in a very comfort way to continue chit-chatting._

_“He said he has no pain when I percuss that tooth and then when my lecturer asked and percussed the tooth, suddenly there’s pain. Then he continued saying the tooth previously already had history of pain causing him to cry and bla3…” His eyes rolled._

_“Hahaha. A very common situation indeed. What else he did?”_

_Getting a roommate who is also in clinical year like indeed a blessing. They basically understood many things since they undergone the same situation like him, although medical and dentistry are two different thingy. Sometimes when he was too bored, Jun volunteered himself to follow Seungcheol going to ward and do some clerking with him, and vice versa. When he was having oral surgery week, Seungcheol was his saviour. That senior could answer all the questions related to medical thingy, whatever the theory. Pharmacology, anatomy, physiology, you named it. He knew all the applications._

Jun was hoping since that his roommate is also a final year student like him, therefore they can get along together. Maybe can share their problems together, releasing their stress together and revise some relevant topics together.  But, he was wrong.

“I’m Mingyu, final year medical student. You are dental student right?”

“Junhui. Call me Jun. Yeap, final year too.”

“Let’s hope we can get along well.”

“Yes, indeed.”

First day was okay. Second day was okay. Third day, Jun tried to be patient. Fourth day, he felt annoyed. One week, he exploded.

“Yah, Mingyu. Can you just shut your alarm please? It’s only 4 am and I just got back from my oncall. I need to sleep! Yahh!”

Kim Mingyu, a hard core final year medical student, however did not wake up though his morning alarm had been beeping since 10 minutes. Note that it was not a typical beep beep alarm, it was a metal rock song which has giving Jun a massive headache and heart attack the moment he heard the alarm.

Jun threw a book towards his roommate, causing the boy to wake up and immediately stop his alarm.

“Next time when you want to set an alarm, change your alarm tone and make sure you wake up, boy!!”

Jun tried to continue his sleep, but he sensed a light coming. There’s no way that Jun can go back to sleep with a bright room. Apparently, his roommate started to study with the lights on.

“Why did you switch on the light?” His voice sounded much slow than before because he’s still sleepy.

“Oh, my desk lamp broke. Sorry.”

Jun tried again to sleep and murmured some swearing inside his blanket.

* * *

 

“Dude, his alarm was so annoying and it’s fucking loud. He’s not even waking up!”

Jun continued whining to his best friend, Wonwoo during the lunch. Wonwoo just nodded and playing along, accepting his statement.

“This is your 10th time reporting to me about him. Same story as usual, Junnie. Are you sure you don’t need to see a counsellor?”

“I need a new roommate!”

“Don’t be such a baby, Junnie. You know the hostel officer wouldn’t bother to solve this no matter what reasons you tell him.”

“This university sucks!”

“Hey, language please.”

Being a final year dental student, Jun had lots of things to achieve this year in order to make sure that he grads on time. Countless requirements, assignments, presentations and case reports, Jun was feeling stressed so much that no words can describe his current stress level. His eye bags everyday showed everything.

“Hey Jun. I have extra salad here, wanna taste it? I made it during the lunch just now.”

“You don’t have class on afternoon?”

“Naah. Prof cancelled the class. He has emergency case to attend.”

“Why you people are so relax? Thought you guys are also in final year like me.”

“Erm, relax? I thought we, medical students are the busiest students in this university. Anyway what did you every day apart from checking the patient’s mouth? Is that really tiring?”

Heck. Typical medical student who always assume the dental student is so relaxing, checking the patient’s oral cavity every day. What else can cause them so tired? Naah, you are making the wrong decision boy. You don’t mess with a dental student unless you know what they have been experiencing.

“Oh what else do you think that we deal every day apart from checking the patient’s mouth?”

“I don’t know, maybe giving some consultation how to take care of teeth, doing filling and scaling? Ah, extraction too. Sounds easy for me.”

This time, his anger is boiling. _Sounds easy for me._

“Well I think you guys, medical student are always wearing the lab coat and hanging around the wards, gossiping around, keep on disturbing patients in the ward, asking here and there, and after that go back to dorm and read the notes. Sounds so boring. And pretty easy too. All you need is a good memory to remember all the signs and symptoms, right?”

“No, we also have bed teaching, group discussions and case presentations.”

“ Well at least you guys don’t need to go to lab and do some works there.”

“We also go to the lab sometimes.”

“Oh shut up, you know nothing about dental.”

“You also don’t know much about medicine.”

“But I know all the basic things about the medicine and even got posting to surgery, medicine, emergency department and passed all the long case exam given by your specialist meanwhile you medical people don’t even know what is TMJ! We even have massive headache when reading the medical notes with all abbreviations like HPT and HTN though it is basically the same thing, why can’t you guys just spell out hypertension to make things easier??”

Jun decided to get out from the room and went away.  _Heck. Typical medical student. Don’t they know that it was tiring to read all the medical notes but in the end we only need to remember the things that related to dental? They can’t even differentiate which one is premolar and molar tooth but we need to remember all the bones during the first year!_

Jun swore, if he got a forceps with him right now, he would not hesitate to extract Mingyu’s canine. It’s too troublesome that the canines look too sharp yet looks so pretty.

* * *

 

One month already passed for this new semester, meaning that it also been one month since the first day he met Jun. Whatever method he tried to be friendly with Jun, it failed. At one moment his roommate responded his questions very well, two minutes later the boy would suddenly raise his voice and ignore him. _Do all dental students are always behaving like this?_

“Gyu, I’m gonna take a nap for a while. Wake me up after 20 minutes. I have lots of things to be settled.”

“Okay. What if you don’t want to wake up?”

“Just make sure I wake up!”

20 minutes passed. Mingyu tapped Jun’s shoulder, trying to wake him up, but he only got a brief reply, “2 minutes more.”

2 minutes more became 20 minutes more and soon the boy replied “2 hours more.”

Since Mingyu did not want to argue with his roommate later, so he just waited for another 2 hours, and did as what he had been told to. Too bad that he still got scolded from his roommate.

“Yah! You didn’t wake me up! Why did you let me sleep for 2 hours? Oh gosh. I have missed the group meeting!”

“I did try waking you up but instead you just replying you want to sleep more. And last thing I remembered, ‘2 hours more.’”

“Oh, Mingyu. Can you use your common sense here? You should never believe someone who is sleep talking!”

“What?? I just did whatever I’ve been told and now I’m at fault?”

Bam. The door was harshly closed. Jun went out to take his shower, leaving a grumpy Mingyu inside.

It’s two o’clock in the morning. Mingyu noticed there’s a light source coming from the other side of his room. He heard some muffles here and there together with mild coughing.

“Jun, are okay there?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Mingyu. Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Oh, okay then. Good night.”

* * *

 

“Mingyu, I’m going to the class first. Don’t you have any class today?”

“Huh? What time is it?”

“8 o’clock.”

“I’m late!”

The final year medical student clumsily jumped out from his bed and almost got hit with the door.

“Watch out your steps Gyu!”

He could heard Jun’s voice from the room while he’s rushing to the toilet.

Mingyu rushed to the ward the moment he realized that he woke up late. Damn, he missed 15 minutes of the discussion already.

“Today we have a quite complicated case regarding oral cancer. So, I want you guys to discuss with each other about oral cancer. You may ask your dental colleagues anything you want. Tomorrow I want to do a viva for every one of you. Make sure you study well. And lastly, I don’t want any textbook answers which is too general or what. Applications, people. Use your common sense.”

The lecturer ended giving him a quite worry since Mingyu could feel that he will have trouble to answer the viva tomorrow. Applications. He hated much that term because he did not even know what are the doctors handling the case in the real situation. Yeah you can say everything is mentioned in the textbook, but it’s not like all of them are being used. Some lecturer would say, _this method is historical. This method is way too advanced. We don’t have those specialities here in our country._ What should he learn then?

“Jun.”

Now Mingyu realized that his roommate is a dental student, final year like him. Sure thing if he asks about oral cancer, the boy will surely can answer the entire question because it’s his forte.

When he reached his room that afternoon, the door was unlocked. Now that’s a little bit weird because as far as he knew, his roommate always came back no later than 5pm because he’s having his clinical session. The moment he opened the door, it was not Jun that he saw, but Jun’s best friend, Wonwoo.

“Oh, hi Wonwoo. What are you doing here? Where’s Jun? What are you searching? Did he miss something?”

“Do you know where his inhaler is?”

“Inhaler?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know that he has asthma.”

“Where’s Jun?”

“He’s in the sickbay at our faculty. This morning he’s kinda having wheezing yet he still attend the lecture. If I didn’t force him to stay there at the sickbay, this boy probably is doing his patient now. He’s so stubborn.”

“No wonder yesterday he’s coughing so much. Where does usually he keep his inhaler?”

“Can you just help me finding his inhaler instead of asking? Quick.”

“Why didn’t you guys bringing him to A&E first instead of searching his inhaler here. I mean...”

“Shut up and help me!”

Wonwoo’s phone suddenly ringing. It was Soonyoung.

“We are bringing Jun to A&E. His condition is not good.”

“See you at A&E. I’m coming.”

“How’s Jun?” asked Mingyu.

“A&E. Quick.”

* * *

 

Looking at his roommate was sleeping soundlessly in the observation ward, Mingyu could not help but slightly feel so guilty because he failed to notice his roommate’s worsening condition. Being a person who sees him every day, he should notice that there’s something wrong with his roommate. Maybe because he’s too ignorant, too focusing on his study, and lacking of common sense.

“When he’s stressed too much, he will get the attack.” Wonwoo came from back, giving him a cup of coffee.

“I failed to notice that he’s stress.”

“It’s not your fault, Mingyu. He masked his expressions very well sometimes. And he always like that, ignoring his health. It’s not like his first time doing like this. All his previous roommates always get shocked whenever something like this happened. To be honest, I think he has a trust issue, especially towards his own roommate. He didn’t talk too much about his life apart from his everyday problems right?”

“How did this happen? Is there any uneventful episode with his previous roommate?” asked Mingyu out of curiosity.

“It happened during the first year. There was another dental student, same year as him, becoming his roommate. That guy was a repeater. Jun thought that he could be friend with him, but it turned out that that guy had a serious psychological problem. He felt jealous over Jun, who was dubbed as the most perfect first year student during that time. His mentor always used Jun as the example, comparing himself and questioned why he could not be like Jun, successful in all aspects. Jun was selected as the class rep. Jun got excellent results during the first test; meanwhile he failed all subjects though he already learns the subjects twice.”

“What happened then? Did he do something awful to Jun?”

“He tied Jun, locked him in the cupboard. Just imagine it’s like a kidnapping scene in the movie.”

“Omo!”

“Poor Jun isn’t it? When people asked him where Jun was because he’s his roommate, he just simply said that Jun was not in the room. I got suspicious and tried to call Jun many times, but of course he couldn’t be contacted. So I went to their room on the next day, and successfully entered the room with the help from the hostel officer. And there was Jun, still inside the cupboard, looking so pale and unconscious. You really don’t want to know what happen to him the rest. It’s so terrible.”

“Stop scaring people with your story, Wonwoo-ah.” Jun silently woke up and replied.

“Since then, he requested to get his room partnered with student from other courses.”

“Wonwoo-ah, thanks for becoming my personal assistant. Again.”

“Yah! If you keep doing this I will tell your parents, don’t you forget that your mom literally calling me every week asking about you?”

“Mingyu-ah, if you can get him talk to you, telling you all his secrets, then you are so lucky. You should be prepared for this kind of episode again. He thinks he’s perfect, he’s a robot.”

“Maybe I should put a CCTV then in our room to monitor him.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu get along very well. Together, they teased Jun a lot, with Wonwoo revealing Jun’s secrets little by little, Mingyu felt really glad that he somehow could at least do something for his roommate in this remaining year before they graduated.

“Here, eat this. It’s good for your health.” Mingyu handled Jun a bowl of salads. His roommate was focusing at his laptop, reading some articles.

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t like eating salads.”

“Should I make you something else? I love to cook.”

“Mingyu, don’t bother to make anything for me. I’m not hungry.”

_Damn. He’s stubborn as rock. Do all dental students are ignorant like this?_

_“He’s playing basketball for our batch.”_

A message from Wonwoo was enough to make him understand. Jun never told him that he’s active in the sport regardless his busy days. He practiced the game till 10pm every day, coming back to the room with a tired face. Jun continued this routine like this almost two weeks before the interyear game started. During this two weeks also, Mingyu noticed that his roommate was quieter than usual, maybe due to exhaustion.

“Junnie, I made breakfast for you. Here, take this sandwich and make sure you eat before you start playing. I have a ward round this morning; sorry I can’t watch your game.”

The door closed. The packed sandwiches were left behind. Mingyu wondered what he did wrong. _Why is it so hard to accept these free sandwiches?_

“He’s controlling me as if I’m his younger brother or what. Dude, I’m not assigning him as my baby sitter. Wonwoo this is your entire fault!”

“I don’t mind having a babysitter if I were you.” said Wonwoo.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept him?”

“He’s a typical medical student who thinks he’s superior than us.”

Soonyoong and Wonwoo looked at each other and face palmed.

“I think he’s a cool medical student.”

“I don’t need a medical student to babysit me!”

_What an arrogant dental student._

Mingyu heard everything, thanks to Wonwoo. Whenever Jun was complaining or whining about Mingyu, Wonwoo would silently record the conversation and send it to Mingyu later.

* * *

 

“So I heard from Wonwoo that you guys will have a mock test in two weeks’ time, right?”

“So your point is?”

“If you want some help, I mean like cooking you or buying some meals, I can help you.”

“I can survive on my own. Thank you.”

It’s only a mock test, not yet the real final professional examination, but Jun already felt the pressures coming on. He regretted why he did not study so hard in previous year, instead in these two weeks he cramped all the notes and information given. Now he had a massive headache thinking there was a lot of topics that uncovered. It’s not like he didn’t read the notes before, but being a typical student he is, it’s a compulsory for every student to at least reread again the notes before sitting the exam.

After the mock test finished, Jun sighed in relief and straight away heading to his room. It was 2.00pm and he did not bother to buy his lunch because sleeping suddenly became his priority right now since he’s too tired. Standing in front of his room, Jun just noticed that he did not have the room key. _Ah, it’s on the desk!_ Lady luck was not on his side as he realized that his cell phone was dead, could not be switched off due to 0% battery. _Can’t call Mingyu. Sleeping at Wonwoo’s room?_

Jun slowly walked to Wonwoo’s room, who’s appeared to be on the opposite building. He knocked his best friend’s door, only to realize that Wonwoo was not in his room. He went to Soonyoung’s room on the same floor, but the boy also was not in his room. _Where is everybody when I need them?_

Nevertheless, Jun went back to his room across the building, only to realize that it’s already raining before he even reached his building. _Another bad luck._

He’s leaning onto his room’s door, head on his knees and starting to closed his eyes. His outfit was slightly wet due to the rain previously, but that was not bothering him from going to sleep because he’s too exhausted.

“Jun, hey Junnie. Wake up.”

Mingyu voice suddenly woke him up. He clumsily stood up and straight away jumped onto his bed, but Mingyu was quick to pull him up and check his vital signs, because his condition was not looking so good.

“Fever and early sign of asthmatic attack. First thing first, go and change your outfit.”

“Who are you to order me around? You’re not my personal doctor.”

“Oh shut up. Do you want me to change it for you?”

“No, I can do it by myself.”

Jun slowly got up and changed into the pyjamas that Mingyu held. He quickly laid down on his bed, but there was a pair of hand preventing him doing so.

“Drink this first. After that takes this drug.”

“Ah, so annoying. Just let me sleep please.”

“Do you guys dental student did not learn how to take care of yourself, I mean, you should know you need to take paracetamol to control your fever, right?”

“Affirmitive.”

“You know how bad the consequences it is if your temperature keep increasing?”

“Don’t you have anything else to do besides giving a lecture to me?”

“What you want me to do nothing and watching you dying in fever?”

“I’m too tired to argue with you, Mingyu-ah.”

“Jun, if you keep ignoring me like this I’ll be in the trouble. So do you. Jun?”

_Rest well, boy._

* * *

 

The next thing Jun knew, he’s in the ambulance, heading to A&E unit from his hostel. He could see Mingyu was beside him, panicking, yet at the same time holding his other hand tightly. The paramedic team was asking Mingyu so many questions; luckily Mingyu was able to answer them well. It was not related to the theory, it’s about him. _Since when did Mingyu know so much about me?_

Jun barely knew what happen last night which causing him to being here. Something’s bad definitely had happened. He tried to recall back what had happen, but nothing’s coming back. He just remembered that he’s being commanded by Mingyu.

“Omg Jun! You scared us so much! Please, please. Next time please take care yourself. You could die anytime yesterday if Mingyu’s not there with you. Thank God you got him as your roommate.” Wonwoo arrived later next in the morning, bombarding Mingyu with lots of questions about his best friend.

“What happened?”

“Remember last night I mentioned about fever and early sign of asthmatic attack?”

Jun nodded.

“I gave you PCM and even positioned your pillow so that you can breathe well. Somehow during the middle of the night, I was woken up because I heard you coughing badly, gasping for air. Gave you your inhaler already but nothing’s work. And your fever, it’s definitely increasing, reaching 40 degrees.”

“Sounds like an emergency to me.”

“Tried to wake you up too, but you are not responding well. You even mentioned to me, “ _Mingyu-ah, I’m not a baby anymore. No need to be my babysitter.”_ Like what the?”

“Oh come on, you are being so dramatic, Mingyu. It’s not like getting an asthmatic attack is uncommon for me. I’ve been experiencing worse.”

 “You’re fucking sick, Moon Junhui and yet you are saying I’m a dramatic? What if you are alone in that room and suddenly stopped breathing? I could lose you forever!!” Mingyu was angry, totally angry because his roommate was so weird and it’s hard to deal with him, causing him to cry badly because he couldn’t imagine if there’s something bad happened to his roommate.

“What did I do so wrong that you don’t want to open up to me and keep all the things by yourself? You ignored me almost every day yet you always make me worried by showing me your tired face. You skipped eating, I know you secretly taking the sleeping pills to sleep right? You don’t trust me? Tell me Jun! Tell me what I should do so that you can trust me!”

“Guys, I need to go somewhere first. Will catch you guys later.” Sensing the atmosphere becoming so dense, Wonwoo excused himself from the scene. He hoped that Mingyu could control his best friend.

“Why are you caring so much about me?”

“Jun. I’m your roommate for God’s sake. Wouldn’t be weird if I don’t know anything about you and if people asking me about you, what should I say? I don’t know anything about my roommate?”

“If I’m just a stranger, and you found me somewhere else with this kind of condition, would you help?”

“You know what, for a sick person like you; you are sure an awful person. Not even a single thank you came out from your mouth, yet you’re questioning why I saved you. What did you think actually?”

“If I tell you something, can you believe me?”

“Depends. Especially after you trick me so much with your ‘Okay, I’m fine.’”

“I’m too afraid that you will become like him, being overprotected towards me like how he did. He didn’t want me to go anywhere, except being in the room with him. He wanted to keep me by himself, that’s why he locked me, trying to kill me silently so that he can keep me forever by himself without me being refusing to anything.”

“Wonwoo told me that he was jealous over you.”

“That’s because he thought I was too perfect.”

“How did you know all of this?”

“He wrote it inside my diary. All his feelings. I didn’t finish them, I burned the diary.”

Mingyu somehow knew that insecurities Jun had. He could not blame Jun, as the boy was traumatized with his previous obsessive roommate. Now everything’s clicked.

Jun was trying so hard to ignore Mingyu. He behaved badly so that Mingyu also hated him. He hoped Mingyu did not like him as his previous roommate was.

Jun saw greatness and kindness in Mingyu. Mingyu helped him by putting him on his bed when he had fallen asleep on his desk. Mingyu constantly reminded him to eat and even personally made him foods and healthy juices for his health. He’s being considerate by turning off the lamp early the moment he saw Jun was already on his bed. Mingyu’s constant questions like “ _How are you today?” “How was your day?” “ Did you eat dinner already?” “ I called Wonwoo to find where are you but he said you are not with him. Where did you go?”_ definitely was not a good sign, added that he also contacted Wonwoo asking about Jun if the later didn’t respond his call or messages. In simple words, Jun thinks that Mingyu is slowly being overprotective and obsessive.  Jun really afraid that his roommate will change and do the same thing as him, in which Mingyu will never do.

Mingyu suspected that his roommate was always in protective mode based on the way he acted every day. “ _I don’t need to report to you 24/7 where am I’m going because it’s none of your business.”_

“Let it go. I’m not him. I’m Kim Mingyu, who loves you so much and never ever make you suffer. You can put your trust in me, Jun. Trust me.”

Jun was still crying endlessly, still traumatized by recalling the uneventful episode.

“I’m sorry Mingyu, I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m sorry. So sorry.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance. So are we.”

“Mingyu, you are so kind. I don’t deserve you.”

“Junnie. I am so lucky to have you as my roommate.  I don’t know what is it, but the moment I saw you, there’s something inside me saying that I need to be nice with you. Actually I used to be ignorant as hell towards all my previous roommates. I don’t even care what they do and what happen to them. Even when one of my roommates got suspended from the university also I didn’t notice that. Just knew about him at the end of semester when I wanted to hand in the keys.”

“Wow you are no better than me them.”

“Hahaha. Don’t be so arrogant. Just admit it that you need me. You can’t handle yourself if you don’t have a roommate like me.”

“I don’t need any help from any typical medical student like you.”

“Do you have any problem with medical student?”

“Yeah, especially when you people always wearing white coat anywhere you go like you guys doesn’t have any better outfit to wear?”

“Moon Junhui, we’ll discuss about that later soon when you have recovered.”

They both then laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> additional chapters about dental student vs typical medical student may be posted up later if i'm not lazy. hehehe. forgive me if there're bad grammars.


End file.
